Benci? Cinta?
by sasa-hime
Summary: Benci? Cinta? Hanya beda tipis. Inilah yang sedang dirasakan Ulquiorra pada Orihime. Apa rasanya jatuh cinta?


Newbie, yang (masih) mencari peruntungan

Kali ini mencoba tampil lebih percaya diri, walaupun ceritanya agak sedikit gaje semoga masih ada yang berkenan membacanya.

*Amiin*

T..T

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin seperti itu pa! Tidak adakah cara lain?" teriakku histeris.

"Ini kesempatan untukmu. Pokoknya kamu harus menikah dulu sebelum duduk dikursi perusahaan menggantikan Papa!" bentaknya.

"Jadi? Aku dijodohkan? Aku tidak akan menikah pa! Aku benci wanita!" seruku sambil keluar ruangannya dan membanting pintu.

"Sudah Papa kerjakan semua keperluan pernikahanmu! Dan kau tak perlu samakan semua wanita sama seperti Ibu mu!"

Perkataan Papa masih bisa kudengar. Sakit sekali meresapi maknanya. Mama.. Kenapa kau mencampakkanku?

.

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**PAIRING: ULQUIHIME**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), ect**

"**BENCI? CINTA?"**

**.**

**Pemakaman**

Kenapa kau seperti ini Ayah? Tepat sehari setelah hari pernikahanku, kau juga malah pergi meninggalkan aku. Apa kau sudah merancang semua ini sebelumnya? Apakah hidupku juga sudah kau rancang dengan sedemikian rupa? Lahir dari Ibu yang membenciku, Ayah yang selalu menekanku sekaligus melindungiku, Sekolah sampai sejauh ini, sebagai magister Management Bisnis agar bisa terus melanjutkan usahamu. Aku sudah lalui semua itu Ayah, lalu kini kaupun sudah berencana pergi setelah kau fikir akan ada yang menemaniku setelah aku menikah? Apakah kau lupa Ayah? Aku tak pernah punya hati. Yang aku tahu kasih sayang darimu hanya berupa kekerasan, makian dan keputusasaanmu setelah di tinggal oleh Ibu. Aku masih ingat itu semua, masih terekam jelas di memoriku saat kau memohon pada Ibu untuk tidak pergi, tapi wanita angkuh itu tetap saja pergi tanpa mengakui bahwa aku adalah anaknya, tapi kenapa aku harus memiliki mata yang sama seperti wanita brengsek itu? Hingga ketika menatapku, kau yakin bisa menghilangkan rindu.

"Ulqui.. Ayo kita pulang. Kau akan sakit jika disini terus"

Suara lembut siapa itu? Dia?

"Berisik! Pergi saja sana kau wanita jelek!" kuhempaskan tangannya dari pundakku. Kulihat ia sedikit bergetar. Takut? Apa ia takut padaku?

"Maafkan aku" jawabnya dengan suara parau

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku ingin sendiri" jawabku sekenanya

"Baiklah. Akan ku tunggu.."

Wanita itu, istriku? Ah, tidak bukan! Aku bahkan tak pernah jatuh cinta padanya. Ya. Pada wanita manapun juga tidak pernah. Aku benci wanita!

**.**

**.**

**Di rumah**

"Apa kau lapar? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?" wanita itu bertanya padaku dengan senyumnya yang khas. Ah, kenapa aku begitu terganggu dengan senyumnya itu?

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara!" jawabku dengan nada membentak

"Maafkan aku. Ku kira kau butuh makan setelah semalaman menunggu pemakaman"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur"

Dia hanya terdiam. Menatapku kecewa dan sepertinya cemas, tapi aku tetap tidak mau tahu siapa dia. Bagiku dia hanya orang asing yang tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Aku benci wanita.

Saatnya merilekskan tubuhku, berat sekali rasanya hari ini dan mungkin hari-hari esok juga sama. Hmh.. Aroma apa ini? Nyaman sekali, hei.. Tunggu dulu. Apa dia mengganti sprei hitam putihku dengan warna lavender ini? Sesaat aku keluar kamar dan mendapatinya sedang membereskan meja makan.

"Aku menggantinya, agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kau pasti lelah" dia berinisiatif menjawab duluan sebelum kutanya

"Lain kali tanyakan dulu padaku! Aku agak susah beradaptasi dengan yang baru" jawabku dengan nada yang dibuat-buat tidak senang. Padahal nyatanya begitu kembali merbahkan kepala aku langsung terlelap seketika.

**.**

"Hng.." setengah sadar hampir saja tadi aku memeluknya. Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya meski dia istri sah ku. Aku (masih) benci wanita.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, pukul berapa sekarang? 03.24 ah.. kenapa aku lapar? Saat melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Sudah ada makanan tersaji, dan.. masih hangat. Jadi? Tadi dia baru tidur? Hm.. apa boleh buat. Aku juga lapar, sayang kalau tidak dimakan.

**Esoknya**

"Selamat pagi" sambutnya dengan senyum khasnya. Ah, lagi-lagi aku begitu terganggu dengan senyumnya itu. Tanpa menjawab aku langsung pergi.

"Tidak ingin sarapan dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berisik!" sengaja membentak, karena aku sebenarnya masih kenyang. Namun,saat aku ingin melangkah wanita itu menahanku lalu membetulkan letak dasiku.

"Nah, sudah lebih rapi. Hati-hati ya, pulanglah lebih cepat aku akan memasak yang enak untukmu. Akan kutunggu" sahutnya dengan senyum itu lagi.

Dan aku masih dingin padanya, tanpa jawaban aku pergi meninggalkannya. Senyum itu.. Aslikah? Aku (masih) benci wanita.

**Kantor**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya tuan muda Ulqui. Saya harap kita sukses menjalankan bisnis ini"

Aku menyambut jabatan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ah, saya dengar anda baru saja menikah. Selamat ya! katanya istri anda adalah gadis cantik terpelajar dari Las Noches. Siapa namanya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak? Ah, ia. Siapa nama wanita itu? Akan jadi hal yang lucu bila aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa nama istriku. Siapa ya? Aduh.. Ah!

"Hime! panggilannya Hime" jawabku tergesa-gesa

"Oh.. Nama yang manis, sama seperti orangnya. Saya dengar dia sudah yatim piatu. Beruntung sekali dia hidup bersama tuan. Dia takkan kesepian lagi"

"Oh.. Benarkah?" tanyaku spontan

"Oh.. Jadi anda tidak tahu?" tanyanya heran

"Ah.. Bukan. Saya lupa saja"

"Hm.. Anda pasti lelah sekali"

"Ya. Maafkan saya tuan"

**.**

Malam ini lembur lagi, aku senang sekali lembur. Kalau pulangpun, tidak ada yang menungguku di rumah. Eh, rumah? Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Apa dia menungguku pulang? Hah, mana mungkin, paling dia sudah makan duluan dan sekarang pasti sudah tertidur nyenyak.

**.**

Hei, tunggu dulu, kenapa pintu rumah belum dikunci? lampunya juga masih menyala. Apa dia? Ah, benarkah? Dia menungguku hingga ketiduran di meja makan. Kenapa tidak menelpon saja? Kenapa dia tampil manis sekali? Ada acara apa? Ah, kenapa aku tak tega membangunkannya? Sudahlah.

Ku gendong wanita itu sampai ke kamar. Hm.. Aroma tubuhnya menenangkan, nyaman sekali. 'Hime'

Siapa ya nama lengkapnya? Kucari-cari dompetnya dan menemukan KTP nya disana tertulis 'Orihime Inoue' oh, itu namanya? Hei, kenapa aku perduli dengan itu? Perasaan apa ini?

**.**

"Selamat pagi Ulqui" sapanya seperti biasa. ya, masih sama dengan senyumnya yang khas itu.

Dan aku? Ya, seperti biasa tidak pernah membalasnya.

"Nanti malam aku akan masak lagi, ku harap kita bisa makan malam bersama. Kau tidak keberatan kan Ulqui?" tanyanya padaku.

Ntah kenapa setelah kesalahanku semalam aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Baiklah" jawabku sambil berlalu pergi dan seperti biasa hanya memakan sarapanku tanpa duduk.

Sekilas kulihat ada cahaya di mata nya. Berharapkah dia aku akan pulang cepat malam ini? Hei,, kenapa aku jadi lembut padanya?

**.**

"Malam ini aku pulang cepat seperti yang telah kujanjikan padanya. Hm.. bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin dibebani rasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya menunggu seperti semalam. Malam ini, kenapa dia tampak manis sekali? Dengan dress putih dan rambut yang diikat rapih plus jepitan rambut yang biasa selalu dipakainya dia tampak ceria menyambut kepulanganku dan aromanya. Ya, aroma tubuhnya yang sepertinya selalu berhasil menenangkan saraf-saraf ku.

"Kau mau mandi dulu Ulqui?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak. Aku juga sudah lapar" jawabku dengan ekspresi datar.

Dia tersenyum, dan ini pertama kalinya sejak hari pertama pernikahan kami aku melihat dia secerah ini. Ini juga pertama kalinya semenjak kami satu rumah aku dan wanita ini duduk manis makan bersama diruang makan. Apa yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini padanya? Ah, ia. Aku tak pernah lihat dia marah ataupun menangis walau sekasar apapun sikapku padanya. Kali ini, setelah berhasil mengingat namanya, aku penasaran dengan jepit rambutnya itu. Apa memang itu yang dia punya?

"Ehm.. Apa jepit rambutmu itu sangat berharga?" tanyaku mengawali pembicaraan di meja makan.

Nampaknya dia kaget dan menatapku spontan.

"Ah, ia. Ini pemberian kakak ku, hanya ini satu-satunya kenang-kenangan darinya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yatim-piatu juga?"

"Ya. Hanya kakak satu-satunya keluargaku. Tapi sudah lama ia pergi." jawabnya lagi. Aku tak mendengar ada nada sedih disana, malah senyumnya mengembang. Hei, apakah kau setegar itu?

"Oh.. Masakanmu lumayan" jawabku seadanya. Ops,, apa yang kulakukan? kenapa aku mulai memperhatikan? rutukku dalam hati. ..

"Benarkah? Kau suka? Terima kasih Ulqui" jawabnya senang.

Aku mulai mempertanyakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Seperti apa? Lalu, rasa yang seperti ini apakah cinta?

"Ulqui.."

"Hm.."

"Besok minggu"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Apa katanya? Taman bermain? Ah, itukan tempat idamanku dulu? Akupun belum pernah kesana, dulu Ayah tak pernah memperbolehkanku pergi bermain.

"Boleh" jawabku reflex.

"Benarkah. Terima kasih Ulqui" jawabnya riang.

Hei,, sejak kapan kau jadi begini Ulqui? Ada rasa yang hangat bila melihat senyumnya mengembang.

**.**

Hari ini aku bergaya santai, tidak ke kantor jadi aku hanya mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis biru dan celana jeans yang lama tak pernah kupakai. Wanita itupun tampil manis hari ini, memakai kaos lengan panjang yang berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya dan rok putih selutut dan rambutnya yang tergerai hanya dijepit dengan jepit rambutnya yang biasa. Simple, tapi manis. Hei, sejak kapan aku jadi memperhatikannya?

"Pagi Ulqui" sapanya riang.

Aku hanya membuang muka, takut kalau dia sadar bahwa sedaritadi aku memperhatikannya.

Oh.. Ini yang namanya taman bermain? Ramai sekali ya? Banyak hal-hal yang jarang kulihat disini. Hm.. apa itu? Ada yang jual aksesoris, hei.. Ada jepit rambut yang manis disini, motif beruang. Refleks..

"Pak. Beli yang ini satu ya"

Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau memakai jepit rambut itu? Atau kau mau memberikannya pada wanita itu? Ah, terlanjur ku kantongi saja. Tapi, hei.. tunggu dulu kemana wanita itu? Huh, bukankah dia yang mengajakku kemari? Lalu sekarang kemana dia? Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat? What? Ulqui harus jaga _image _dong, masa tersesat di taman bermain?

"Ulqui.. Kau mau ini?"

Wanita itu kini sudah tersenyum di depanku sambil menyodorkan makanan yang tampaknya sedang dimakannya.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku

"Ini? Ini dango. Apa kau tak suka?" tanyanya lagi

"Dango? Aku tak pernah makan yang seperti itu" jawabku jujur

"Kenapa? Ini enak. Mau coba?" tawarnya padaku

Sesaat aku tergoda, bentuknya yang bulat dan aromanya yang menggoda membuatku ingin menggigitnya dan alhasil sekali mencoba aku malah ketagihan dan membeli lagi. Ini pertama kalinya aku begitu suka makan yang seperti ini. Ntah mengapa hari ini aku lepas sekali, tidak ada membentak, tidak ada bersikap kasar, tidak dingin seperti biasa. Karena hari ini aku nyaman sekali bersama wanita ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku bebas berekspresi. Hingga sore..

"Apa kau senang Ulqui?" tanyanya padaku

"Ya. Mengasikkan juga, Hime" jawabku

Dia terdiam. Menatapku tidak percaya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku keheranan melihat ekspresinya

"Kau.. Tau namaku Ulqui?" tanyanya lagi

"Orihime Inoue. Kenapa? Bukankah kau istriku?" jawabku tenang

What? Ini kali pertama kau memanggil namanya. Dan bahagianya kau mengakuinya sebagai istri. Matanya masih menatap tak percaya, irisnya berkaca-kaca, dan ini juga kali pertama kau membuatnya menangis. Bukan karena telah kau bentak atau kau marahi, tapi karena kau telah menyentuh hatinya.

"Terima kasih Ulqui" jawabnya terisak

Hei.. Kenapa menangis? Aku..

"J..jangan menangis" jawabku panik

Refleks kau memeluknya, tangisnya membasahi bajumu. Alhasil, kalian berdua menjadi sorotan orang yang lalu lalang dijalan. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang jatuh cinta.

**.**

"Apa sudah reda?"

"Maaf Ulqui, aku tadi membuatmu malu di depan banyak orang" jawabnya dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak. Kubelikan orange jus ya. Tunggu disini!"

Ntah kenapa. Aku memeluknya tadi. Nyaman.. Hm,, aku suka aroma tubuhnya itu. Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

**.**

Siapa laki-laki itu? Warna rambutnya sama dengan Hime? Kenapa? Siapa dia? Hime tersenyum padanya. Huh, sakit. Panas melihatnya. Sedang apa Hime? Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu disamping Hime?

Aku menggeram. Panas. Sakit. Cemburu? Benarkah?

"Hime!"

"Ulqui… dia te..

"Ayo pulang!" bentakkan pertamaku padanya hari ini

Dia kaget mendapati ekspresiku yang tadi sudah berubah kembali seperti biasa, ada raut wajah terluka kudapati disana. Tapi aku juga terluka dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan. Bisa-bisanya dia berdua dengan laki-laki lain saat suaminya tidak ada. Wanita memang brengsek! Apakah aku cemburu?

**.**

Selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya diam. Dia juga diam. Aku membanting pintu sesaat setibanya dirumah.

'BRAAAKK'

"Ulqui.. tadi dia temanku, kumohon jangan marah" pintanya dengan wajah sendu

"Marah? Kau kira aku cemburu? Terserah padamu saja! Kau sama saja seperti wanita brengsek yang telah melahirkanku itu! Kau inginkan hartaku kan? Ntah apa yang membuatmu dipilih oleh Ayah, ternyata kau busuk juga! Apa yang kau harapkan? Kau fikir setelah menikah denganku, kau bisa tidur denganku lalu memiliki semua hartaku? Kau brengsek!" amarahku menggebu

Dia terdiam, terluka. Kenapa dia tidak membela diri? Jadi betul apa yang kukatakan tadi?

"Aku.. tak pernah terfikir untuk mengambil hartamu Ulqui. Aku juga tak pernah keberatan tak kau sentuh walau aku istri sah mu. Aku tak pernah keberatan dengan segala sikap kasarmu. Aku fikir, aku bisa membuatmu merasakan cinta. Aku tulus padamu Ulqui, setelah semua luka yang kau berikan kali ini kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku? Kau bahkan tak mau mendengar alasanku. Begitu hinanya aku sejak awal di matamu?" jawabnya

Ada nada terluka disana, dan aku pun terluka. Ulqui kenapa kau begitu pitam? Mengapa ada rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku kala melihat air matanya.

"Sial!" seruku sambil membanting pintu dan masuk ke kamar

Setelah itu, aku tak ingin mengingat apapun. Aku ingin ini semua hanya mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Sepi.. Hei, kenapa sepi? Kemana wanita itu? Dia tak ada disini. Aku rindu suaranya dan ucapan selamat paginya itu. Ah, memangnya aku perduli? Aku juga biasanya hanya sendiri.

**.**

Sepi, aku kesepian. Aku rindu suara itu, aku rindu aroma itu. Kenapa dia seperti candu untukku? Ah, ini menyiksaku. Kemana kau Hime? Aku masih gengsi untuk mencarimu.

''

"Hime.. Kau pu..

"Maaf. Ini aku"

"Kau! Kau laki-laki brengsek yang kemarinkan?" sahutku pitam

"Aku ingin menjelaskan. Semalam tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Hime.."

'BRUUAKK'

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan aku muak dengan segala kebohongan! Pergilah! kau sudah mengambil istriku! Untuk apalagi kau kemari?" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku menghajarnya duluan. Ini memuakkan.

"Ugh,, kau.. Kau tahu Hime sekarang ada dimana? Apa ada niatmu untuk mencarinya? Kau tahu? Kukira semalam dia duduk sendiri dengan mata sembab (habis menangis) itu karena ditinggalkan olehmu. Ternyata aku yang salah paham dan akhirnya aku menemaninya mengobrol sambil menunggu kau datang. Tapi nyatanya kau! Salah pahammu itu berlebihan!" jawabnya

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku tak perduli dengannya!"

'BRUUUUAKKK'

"Kau pengecut! Akui saja kau terlampau cemburu padaku. Dan kau tak bisa membuatnya tersenyum apalagi melindunginya. Ia kan! Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang telah mengingkari perasaanmu ! Kau rasakan saja sakitnya kehilangan cinta!"

Sakit sekali perutku. Ugh,, sialan!

"Oh, ya. Hime dari semalam tidak pulangkan? Kenapa tidak kau jemput bodoh! Dia menunggumu disitu! Berharap kau menyadari segalanya! Tapi ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari yang ku kira. Dia setia menunggumu ditempat pertama kali kau jatuh cinta padanya"

Lelaki itu pergi. Namun sakit perutku tidak sebanding dengan sakit hatiku meresapi makna kata-katanya. Ya! Aku bodoh. Terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui aku mencintainya.

**.**

Dimana dia? Aku ingin segera bertemu. Hime, aku rindu padamu.

Wanita dengan warna rambut senja itu duduk menunduk, menjatuhkan pandangannya kebawah, ini sudah senja lagi. Ia pikir apa aku sangat membencinya? Tidak. Dia salah. Aku sangat mencintainya.

"Hime"

Matanya membulat, iris matanya berkaca-kaca. Bungkam, tak percaya aku berdiri di hadapannya. Menjemputnya untuk pulang.

"Ulqui. Ma….

Takkan kubiarkan dia menyelesaikan kata itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengecap langsung rasa manisnya. Dia istriku, bibir lembutnya juga milikku.

"Maafkan aku Hime"

Kulakukan lagi pelukan yang kemarin. Rasanya masih sama. Hangat dan nyaman. Suara itu, aroma itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan canduku kembali.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku memeluknya tanpa ragu. Dalam satu ranjang, satu dekapan. Untuk pertama kalinya kubisikkan padanya

"Aishiteru Hime"

Dan tebak sendiri, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ntah karena kupeluk seperti ini atau karena pengakuanku barusan? Aku tetap ingin menggodanya. Istriku Hime.

"Oyasumi Hime"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaa… Pertama kalinya buat fic UlquiHime.  
>Endingnya buat saya malu sendiri<br>..

Mohon kritik serta saran yang membangun..

Review Please..  
>*.*<p> 


End file.
